Exchange Student Inuyasha
by Monigue
Summary: Inu-yasha and Miroku are French students going on a home-stay tour of Paris. Sango and Kagome are thier guides. Metro adventures, steaks from hell, tourguide death matches, and fear of heights. Wacky and romantic.(Discontinued.)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. I do, however, own the amusing memories that inspired a lot of this story. Yay for the London Paris trip.  
  
Author's Note: Okay. I know what you're all thinking. Why the heck has she started another story? Well, guys, I hate to admit it, but the rest of my stories are probably not going to be continued any time soon. I have a horrible case of writers block. But quite frankly, while on the plane flight back from my London Paris tour I was struck with inspiration. Most of this story is based atleast loosely on my experiences, even in exaggerated greatly and made up at points. If it comes out like I want it to, it's going to be incredibly funny. Like Love and Wilderness Teens, if you've read that. Funny and more than a little nutty. I've plotted it all out, so there's a low chance that I'm going to abandon it. I hope that you enjoy!  
  
Exchange Student Inu-Yasha Chapter One: Terrifying Travels  
  
"You're going to be at terminal 28." The smiling woman said, handing the two teenage boys their boarding passes. "Have a wonderful day!" She stated. The boy with long hair in a pony tail bowed his head to the woman.  
  
"And you also, I hope, beautiful." He flashed a dazzling smile at the woman and she giggled. The irritated looking boy with long white blond hair caught the pony tailed boy by the back of his collar and dragged him off to their terminal before he could flirt any further with the worker.  
  
"You idiot, Miroku. If you harass the workers we'll be kicked out of the airport."  
  
"So?" Miroku scowled.  
  
"No French girls." Inu-yasha stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
A new light came into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"I hear they kiss boys good night. And..." his eyes were alight with fantasy. "Each other."  
  
"Wonderful." Inu-yasha's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "C'mon. Let's get through security. I think that there's food on the other side."  
  
As they headed to security Inu-yasha was first in line. He unloaded his backpack and took of his coat. He walked through security without mishaps and picked up his backpack.  
  
Miroku, however, was not so lucky. The person sitting behind the x- ray machine frowned, and pointed to his bag that came out of the end.  
  
"That'll need to be searched." The security people picked up the bag and took it to the table. Miroku started to step towards them but was stopped by the personal.  
  
"You can not touch your baggage, sir." The large man stated.  
  
"But..." Miroku trailed off. The security man shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile the confused security people were drawing dvd after dvd out of his bag. The man inspected one of the cases and started to laugh. He showed it to one of the other people and they started to laugh. They finally found the source of the distress: the portable dvd player in the bottom of his bag. The whole security team was laughing by the time they were done.  
  
"You can... mphff... pack your bag up now." The man chuckled. Inu-yasha and Miroku both moved towards the bag. Inu-yasha got their first. He picked up one of the dvds and frowned in distaste.  
  
"XXX Girls Gone Wild?" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Just something to keep me entertained." Miroku had a sick smile.  
  
"Pervert." Inu-yasha muttered. His thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.  
  
"Attention all travelers: the flight to Paris at terminal 28 has been delayed indefinatley. We apologize for the inconvenience that this delay may cause. Have a nice day."  
  
"I pity the idiots at terminal 28." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"I think that's our flight." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Damn." Inu-yasha said. "We're going to be here a while, aren't we?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a pessimist." Miroku said. "It'll probably be only about an hour."  
  
~*~*~ SIX HOURS LATER~*~*~  
  
Miroku was asleep in his chair at the terminal, his chair littered with two meals worth of trash. Inu-yasha was slouched in his chair, regretting having ever signed up for the exchange program.  
  
His parents had forced him to sign up for French, having some demented dream that he was to become a civilized person. So when they had heard through his school that students had a chance to send their students on a four day home-stay trip to France, they practically forced their son to go. Their French class was extrodinarily small, and the only other student that was going at the same time as him was Miroku, the infamous pervert. The worst part of it was that Inu-yasha hated French.  
  
"Attention all passengers." The intercom blared. Miroku awoke with a start. "The flight at 28 is now boarding. We apologize for the delay. Rows 60 through 50 please board the plane."  
  
Miroku and Inu-yasha dragged themselves to the terminal. They checked in and took their seats, which were at the very back of the plane. Miroku whipped out his dvd player and Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
"Can you at least wait until the plane takes off?" Inu-yasha complained. Miroku drooped then nodded.  
  
"Hello to all our passengers today and welcome to our flight. The weather is good and our trip will take approximately six hours. Please enjoy your flight and if you have any needs feel free to summon our glamerous and beautiful flight attendants. Since we are doing a flight at night, I will be doing a minimum amount of announcements. Thank you and please mind the safety video." The pilot announced. Miroku's eyes light up.  
  
"Flight attendants?" Miroku had a perverted look.  
  
Inu-yasha just put his hand over his face.  
  
~*~*~ 3:00 AMERICAN TIME ~*~*~ Inu-yasha had fallen asleep in his chair a few minutes ago, and Miroku had gone through half of his library. The boy tapped his finger nails on the armrest of his chair. A strange smile came across his face as he noticed a button on the armrest he had previously forgotten.  
  
A few minutes later a flight attendant in a short red skirt came up to his seat.  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I help you with something?" She asked. Miroku put on his widest smile.  
  
"Yes, I would like some in flight entertainment." Miroku said.  
  
"You can access our library of movies by using the main menu button on your remote."  
  
"No. A different kind of entertainment."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You." Now Miroku's smile was wide as the stewardess just stared. His hand started moving for the stewardess's bottom.  
  
He was knocked unconscious by a heavy hard cover book swung at his head by Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha put the book back into his backpack and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry miss. My friends a little rude." Inu-yasha apologized sleepily. The stewardess strutted off indignantly. "You idiot." Inu-yasha addressed Miroku.  
  
"She was a glamorous and beautifully flight attendant." Miroku moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"You would have gotten us into a load of trouble."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just think of the French girls kissing each other." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~AT THE AIR PORT~*~*~  
  
Neither of the two boys had gotten any sleep on the plane. Both had large bags underneath their eyes. Miroku, however, had a strange glint in his eyes. Both had gotten their checked bags and were waiting for their tours.  
  
Kagome and Sango met near the terminal, embracing and pecking each other on the cheeks.  
  
"Where have you been for break? I haven't seen you around." Sango asked.  
  
"I went with my family to London."  
  
"Oh..." Sango smiled and elbowed her friend. "British boys?"  
  
"I was with my parents!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Still." Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome elbowed her. "Pervert behind you, watching you. Don't turn." Kagome stepped to the side and called to the boys. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Why, you lovely ladies, of course." Miroku smiled provocatively. The two girls looked at him with horror.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Shut up, bitch." Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"What did you just stay to my friend?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I told her to shut up. Which you should too, wench." Inu-yasha retorted. Kagome turned red. Sango moved back a step, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Why you American brute!" Kagome shouted. "You rude imbecile! What's your name, I'll have you reported to the authorities." She poked her finger into his chest. Inu-yasha looked down with amusement.  
  
"What if I don't tell you?" He leered.  
  
"Don't make me take you down, American boy." She growled.  
  
"It's Inu-yasha. And I doubt you could." He teased. Kagome went pale.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" She looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't happen to be here on a home-stay tour, would you?" She shot a loot at Sango.  
  
"Yeah. I am, actually." He looked at Kagome oddly. "How did you know?"  
  
Kagome looked at him miserably. "I'm Kagome. You're staying with me. And your friend, Miroku, I assume, is staying with my friend Sango." Kagome paused. "Beinvenue." Kagome sighed. "To Paris."  
  
Beinvenue: Welcome.  
  
NEXT TIME: Adventures on the Metro: pickpockets, wrong stops, and the bad part of Paris. Tune in next time!  
  
AN: So, like it? Hate it? Amused? Review please!!! 


	2. The Metro

Disclaimer. Inu-yasha n'est pas mon. D'accord?  
  
AN: Thank everyone for reviewing! This chapter should be pretty good... the metro is funny. School on Monday. Arrg. Stupid school.  
  
Going to respond to reviews! Not all, but some.  
  
Aamalie: It is a little over the top... but I kept getting these ideas of things that Miroku would do and I couldn't resist. Hehe. I'm happy to say that the first chapter is pretty much going to be the peak, however.  
  
Ria: Yeah, I included that for you. Hehe. The ending with Kagome was pretty Inu-yasha, no?  
  
Mili: Oui, je sais! Too much Japanese in fics out there. Leaves us French students in the dust. (Though French does have its uses. One the trip I had to order food in French for my Japanese-speaking friends.)  
  
Sugarsprite: I know. Curses to school. Good for you, watching Inu-yasha!  
  
AMAZING, waterlily216, and star watcher: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Exchange Student Inu-yasha Chapter Two: The Metro  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I wish I was." Kagome pouted. Miroku was grinning and looking at the two girls.  
  
"Since my friend and I are going to be staying with you two beautiful woman, I would like to ask you a question." He cleared his throat. "Would either of you girls do the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't think that two girls could hit Miroku at the same time, but the next moment proved him wrong. Like a flash the teen was on the ground, unconscious. Sango dusted herself off.  
  
"He's disgusting." She turned to Kagome and begun to speak in French. "Do I really have to stay with this guy?"  
  
"Well, don't complain. I've got the rude American pig."  
  
"Hey, I can speak French, you know!" Inu-yasha protested. Both of the girls winced. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Your French is very..." Sango started in English. "How do I put this..." She pondered.  
  
"American." Kagome cut in.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-yasha was still oblivious looking.  
  
"You have no accent." Kagome stated rudely. Inu-yasha slumped down.  
  
"What do you know bitch." He said, obviously sulking.  
  
"I've only lived here my whole life! You slob." She fumed.  
  
"You just shut up! Your English sucks, anyways." Inu-yasha lied.  
  
Sango had to restrain Kagome so that she wouldn't jump on the boy. Inu-yasha just crossed his arms and laughed obnoxiously. Sango scowled at him.  
  
"Look, at least try not to provoke her?" She demanded. Inu-yasha shrugged. After a few more minutes Kagome calmed down. "Okay. Boys. We're going to be taking the Metro to our next location. I must warn you: the pickpockets are quite bad. Here." She handed them two cards. "The little orange paper slips inside are you tickets. You put them in the machine, take them where they pop out, and move on. Got it? Everything moves fast on the metro. You may have to shove to get on the train. If you get separated from the group, don't panic. Try to get to where we had agreed, and we'll meet there. Got it?" Inu-yasha nodded and Miroku's head lolled in a way that remotely resembled a nod.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome started walking and Sango followed. Inu-yasha gave Miroku a kick and then kept walking. Miroku after a moment stood up and started walking after the rest of his group, a strange smile on his face.  
  
'Hm... so French girls are feisty too.' He thought with a grin. 'I think I'm gonna have some fun here.'  
  
~*~*~ AT THE METRO~*~*~  
  
After Kagome explained to the two boys what stop they were going to they went down to the metro station. After about a minute a bus came along. They all managed to get on the train, but were a little cozy, to Miroku's pleasure. Inu-yasha through a lot of dashing and pushing managed to get a seat, and Kagome got the seat next to him.  
  
Out of nowhere seemingly, a beautiful dark haired woman in a low cut blouse approached the group. She shoved past Sango to get next to Miroku.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but notice that you were really, really handsome. I was wondering if we could go out for dinner sometime." She smiled dazzlingly. Miroku had a dream like look in his eyes. Sango watched the whole scene with narrowed eyes. She glanced at Kagome, who nodded. Kagome got out of her seat and grabbed the woman's right hand, which had been going into Miroku's pocket.  
  
"Now, bitch, I want you to give this young man's wallet back to him and get off this train at the next stop. Understand?" The woman snarled at her. Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"Oh my god it's a pick pocket!" Sango yelled. Her voice carried down the whole train. The woman panicked, her eyes growing wide. The train doors slid open and the woman was running out the door. The doors slid closed again and the train kept moving.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" Miroku whined.  
  
"She was picking your pocket!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but I liked it." Miroku grinned. Both the girls rolled their eyes. The doors slid open again and the group walked out.  
  
"Okay," Kagome started. "The next stop we're going to is..." She trailed of and a look of horror came on to her face.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"I haven't gotten into an argument in the last ten minutes." All of their eyes widened.  
  
"Oh crap. Inu-yasha is still on the train!" Miroku exclaimed. All of them ran back towards the train but the doors slid shut. Sango and Kagome just stared as the train flew out of the tunnel.  
  
"What now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Miroku and Sango, you guys get on the next train and check all the stations from here to the end of this line to see if he got off. When you're done head back. I'll stay here to see if he gets back." Kagome stated.  
  
"Can't Miroku do it alone?" Sango asked, eyes pleading with Kagome.  
  
"You guys will cover more ground if you're together. Plus Miroku has no idea has no idea how to use the metro, and he'd probably end up in the interesting parts of Paris." Kagome smirked. Sango wilted at the idea of searching the metro with a pervert. Miroku on the other hand had quite a large smile.  
  
Sango and Miroku got on the next train. Kagome sat down and began to wait.  
  
~*~*~ON THE METRO~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha awoke with a start. With alarm he realized that a wiry looking man reading the newspaper, and not Kagome occupied the seat next to him. In fact, as he looked around no one that he knew was on the train.  
  
'Crap.' He thought. 'I must have slept through the stop.' The doors slid open and he pushed out with the tides of people. He reached a metro map and found where he was on the line.  
  
'Not to bad. I only overshot by three stops.' He glanced across the station. The train going across was on the other side.  
  
After a little bit of confusion he managed to make his way across the station by going up a floor and crossing over. He caught the next train going towards the stop that they had agreed on.  
  
Only a moment later Miroku and Sango arrived at the station. After a brief moment of searching they realized that Inu-yasha was not here. Both of them boarded the next train.  
  
Miroku being ahead of Sango got the only seat. Because of the traffic coming in, Sango was shoved right up to Miroku, back towards him, so that his knees touched the back of hers.  
  
"Stop looking at my ass." Sango hissed. She couldn't really turn around in the crowd, and she could practically feel the boy's eyes on her back.  
  
"Why, Sango, I have no idea what you're talking about." He retorted, using his most innocent tone.  
  
"Yes you do!" She growled. "Now stop it."  
  
"If you feel so uncomfortable, you can have my seat." Miroku replied, playing the gentleman card that usually worked.  
  
"And have you look down my shirt? No thanks." Miroku cursed under his breath. Usually girls didn't know that trick.  
  
"Well, you could always just sit on my lap." Miroku grinned.  
  
"No!" Sango exclaimed. She shifted her footing nervously as she realized his eyes were aimed. "Well, fine." She sat down hesitantly. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She thought out loud.  
"It's not that bad, is it?" He asked. She shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck.  
  
"You're a really creepy person, do you know that?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"I'm not that bad." Miroku replied, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist.  
  
"Yes you are!" She squealed, jumping out of his lap. "Look the train's stopped! Lets go." She rushed out of the train. Miroku smiled and followed.  
  
~*~*~ AT THE RIGHT STATION~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped out of her seat as Inu-yasha got off the train.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" She exclaimed. "YOU IDIOT! Do you know how worried I was that I would have to explain to your parents that you were lost in France. How the hell you could you fall asleep on the train?"  
  
"I haven't slept for a day and a half! Do you expect me to be freaking perky?" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"It takes some idiot to fall asleep in the middle of the metro." She muttered.  
  
"It takes some bitch not to notice that her tour is not with her anymore. I should have realized you were a self centered wench." He leered.  
  
"You asshole!" She slapped him hard against the face. Inu-yasha reached up to touch the red hand mark that was forming on his cheek. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds. Warily, Inu-yasha broke the silence.  
  
"So what are we doing next?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"We're going to the Arch de Truimph." Kagome hised. She noted the lost look on Inu-yasha's face. "It's a huge arch that Napoleon built. We're gonna climb to the top. There's a good view of Paris."  
  
"Top?" Inu-yasha asked a little nervously.  
  
"Yeah. It's not that high though. There are only about one hundred and fifty steps." Kagome replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing." Inu-yasha stuttered.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights, Inu-yasha?" Kagome leaned in, smiling wickedly.  
  
"No! Of course not." He replied, without conviction. Just at that moment Miroku and Sango got off the train, Sango looking pissed off and Miroku looking slightly more bruised and smiling. Sango leaned in to Kagome.  
  
"Get him away. He's so freaking creepy." She whispered in French. Inu- yasha got up and Sango took his seat.  
  
"He didn't seem that bad to me." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well, you didn't sit in his lap."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Well, he is pretty cute."  
  
"He's a pervert!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"He seems like a nice guy. At least compared to the American pig."  
  
"Oh come on. He's okay."  
  
"He's so rude!"  
  
"But he's cute too."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Oh, you can be so stubborn as to not notice."  
  
"Fine. He's cute I admit it." Kagome giggled. "Did you say that he's cute TOO?" Sango blushed. Kagome just laughed. Inu-yasha, who they both had forgotten spoke French (however badly) was blushing profusely. Miroku had a dreamy kind of look on his face and a huge grin.  
  
They were all thinking one thing: it was going to be an interesting three days.  
  
AN: So, what do you think? Expect about a chapter per week. It's all I can manage with my insane schedule. Review please! 


	3. Arch de Truimph

AN: Hello everyone! Another chapter... This one should be fairly amusing. Keep in mind that a lot of the experiences in this story are based on actual events. The running through traffic happened to one of the teachers at our school. Hehe.  
  
Sugarsprite: Yeah, but you should have heard me in Paris. I was reciting that every time we got on the metro. In fact, I still have some of my tickets and the little map.  
  
Princess-Meru: It's based on the trip I took, but exaggerated.  
  
Myst Lady: No, but I've been told to see French kiss. Thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Yuyarama-kya and waterlilly216: Thank you! I'm doing my best to update. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ria: I wish you could update too. And life's going to get so much better with our supreme court papers. Arg.  
  
Exchange Student Inu-yasha Chapter Three: Arch de Triumph  
  
The small group climbed out of the metro stairs, and beheld the site before them  
  
"Wow. That's a big-ass arch."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Kagome stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
"It's kinda warm out here. We're gonna climb a tower in this heat?" Miroku asked, looking up at the gigantic landmark in front of them. Kagome nodded.  
  
"So how do we get to the arch, anyways?" Inu-yasha asked, observing the twelve streets that intersected all around the arch. None of the cars seemed to be paying any attention at all to the lanes, and it was all basically chaos.  
  
"The French government hasn't really gotten to building anything official." Kagome lied through her teeth, smiling just a little. "You're gonna have to make a run for it."  
  
"What? We can't cross that." Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so you're afraid?"  
  
"NO! It's just... a lot of cars."  
  
"Well get going. We'll follow you." Sango and Kagome burst out laughing as the two boys started to run across the street.  
  
"You are... mph... too cruel." Sango giggled.  
  
"Come on. Let's take the underground passageway." Kagome pulled her friend into the tunnel that would take them safely to the arch de Triumph.  
  
~*~*~AT THE ARCH DE TRUIMPH~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inu-yasha sat in front of the Arch de Triumph, both wearing the expressions of people who had narrowly escaped death. In fact, both of them had been brushed by cars multiple times. Inu-yasha was in fetal position.  
  
"So many cars..." Inu-yasha whispered, rocking back and forth. Though he came from Boston, the city with possibly the worst roads in the world, he had never seen anything like that before. Miroku was laughing hysterically.  
  
At that moment, Sango and Kagome emerged from a tunnel that the boys had not previously noticed.  
  
"So, I see both of you are still alive. Huh. Too bad." Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha's eyes went wide and then narrowed in anger.  
  
"How did you get here?" He demanded.  
  
"That's our little secret." Sango responded, grinning like a cat. Inu- yasha's eye twitched.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that there's a safe way to cross that street?" His voice was dangerously low. Miroku has stopped laughing. Both of them are stared at the passageway that the girls had come out of, watching a group of tourist come out.  
  
"You're playing a dangerous little game. What would you have told our parents if we had been run over by a car?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That you had accidentally ran into traffic." Kagome smiled. A vein had popped on Inu-yasha's forehead.  
  
"You psychotic bitch! Do you realize that we could have been run over?" Inu-yasha screamed at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not that lucky, am I?" She finished, and walked towards the Arch de Triumph, leaving a fuming Inu-yasha in her wake. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other.  
  
"Am I the only one that's sensing that they're meant to be together?" Sango asked. Miroku grinned.  
  
"I think they're already married and just not telling us." Sango giggled. However, she still stayed a good three feet away from the boy.  
  
"I heard that." Inu-yasha snarled, still staring after Kagome, who turned around and beckoned back to the rest of them to come after her. Miroku and Sango went, followed by Inu-yasha who still looked furious.  
  
Soon enough they found themselves ascending the stairs. Though it had been steaming outside the arch, it was five times worse inside of the building. The extreme lack of space didn't help much either.  
Sango found herself staring down at the steps. Slowly one step blended into another and she found her eyes closing. It was so hot and the world was spinning....  
  
Miroku was a little surprised when Sango fell backwards into his chest. As he shook her shoulder he got no response. Inu-yasha and Kagome where continuing up the stairs. He looked down at the girl and back up at the back of Inu-yasha's receding head. If he told them that Sango had passed out, Kagome would probably make Inu-yasha carry her.  
  
Looking down, he realized that she was really cute when she was sleeping. Cuter, even, than when she was blushing or when she was mad at him. He shrugged and swept her into his arms bridal style. The simple solution to this problem was that he wouldn't tell them. Even if they did kill him at the top, it would be worth it.  
  
His hands didn't even wander. Groping a sleeping girl was bellow. Besides, it was only fun when they would hit back. Miroku grinned.  
  
~*~*~ AT THE TOP~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, staring at the stubborn boy who was now curled up in fetal position in the middle of the tower.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't fell great, okay?"  
  
"I knew you were afraid of heights."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then go to the edge."  
  
Very carefully, as if he was afraid that the whole tower would crumble under his feet, Inu-yasha got up and walked out to the edge. His face when ghostly white. He stood there for a few moments, hands clutching the railing so hard that his knuckles were white.  
  
"There." His said, his voice as taught as a violin string. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed. Inu-yasha slunk back to his spot in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Where are Miroku and Sango, anyways?" Inu-yasha states, staring at the ground in front of him.  
  
"They must still be walking up."  
  
~*~*~ AT THE TOP OF THE STAIR WELL~*~*~  
  
Sango awoke to her face nestled into a chest. It happened to be a very muscular chest, but nevertheless, not a very nice way to wake up. Her eyes widened as she looked up and realized whose arms she was in.  
  
"Miroku!" She screamed, practically jumping out of his grip. He just grinned. "What the hell do you think that you're doing?"  
  
"I was just carrying you up. You fainted, and I didn't know how to wake you."  
  
At the top of the tower, Inu-yasha and Kagome heard Sango's cries. Both of them jumped up and rapidly started descending stairs.  
  
Kagome stumbled onto them first. "What happened?" She panted.  
  
"He was carrying me!" Sango exclaims, looking aghast.  
  
"Why?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"She fainted." Miroku said. "I felt it was my duty to carry her up the stairs."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Sango stuttered, becoming increasingly aware of how pink her face must be. "You're you!"  
  
"Did you wake up and feel his hands anywhere they shouldn't be?" Kagome asked, glaring at Miroku. He put on his innocent look, and this time its truthful. Sango thought back to when she awoke, and realized with shock that his hands had been behind her back and underneath her knees.  
  
"Well, no..." Sango starts.  
  
"Then why are you freaking out? It sounds like all Miroku did was help you out." Inu-yasha objects.  
  
"I hate to agree with him but it doesn't really sound like Miroku did anything wrong." Kagome admits.  
  
"But... he's..." Sango stumble over her words. Her face is crimson. Kagome leans into her and whispers in her ear.  
  
"Cute and seemingly a nice guy despite the fact he's a pervert? And you like him?" Kagome whispers.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango sighs, then her eyes light up with realization. "I mean no! What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome laughs. Inu-yasha, with his oddly good hearing, picks up this conversation and smiles a little.  
  
"Come on. Lets go down. We've still got a lot to do. "Kagome says, walking down the first few steps. The rest of them follow, Sango pondering what Kagome said, and whether there was any truth to it.  
  
A nagging little voice inside of her said there was.  
  
AN: Well, this took long enough to write. I'm going to put it up without editing. Tell me what you think, please! 


	4. The Louvre

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
AN: ARG, school. That's all I have to say. Curse supreme court paper.  
  
To all that reviewed: Thank you! Don't have energy to respond to everyone right now.  
  
Nekurahime- Thank you for pointing that out! I'm writing a story in present tense, so I instinctively switch over. Merci for the complement. (Hugs.)  
  
All- Going to switch to present tense. Just a lot easier. Again, writing story in present tense.  
  
Exchange Student Inu-Yasha Chapter Four: The Louvre  
  
They find themselves in front of a gigantic glass pyramid.  
  
"So, the essential question. What do you think of the pyramid?" Kagome asks.  
  
"It's ugly." Inu-yasha states. "I dunno." Miroku says. "I think its kind of different, but in a good way." He takes a step towards Sango, who looks like she wants to be anywhere except that spot at the moment. "It's beautiful. A lot like you, actually." Sango blushes. Suddenly her left eye twitches and then both eyes narrow. In a split second Miroku has a huge bright red hand print across his cheek and Sango struts of angrily.  
  
"Miroku, please tell me you did not hit on a girl using a glass pyramid and then cop a feel." Inu-yasha has his eyes closed. A vein has popped on his head.  
  
Miroku just feels his cheek and smiles dreamily.  
  
IN THE MUSEUM  
  
"Hello! Hello there!" A short dark haired man calls and runs up to them. His hair looks like he has soaked it in oil. He is wearing Burberry from head to toe, including Burberry flip-flops.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you!" He vigorously shakes all of the people's hands. "My name is Bert. I'll be your art guide for today." Sango notices that his hands are clammy. He makes her skin crawl. (AN: For all of you that have read my other works, yes, this is the same Bert. Our art guide seriously reminded me of him.)  
  
"Come on everyone!" He says. They obediently follow, the guys a little bit warily. "Okay. So this is the Venus de Milo." He says, gesturing to the ivory statue that a group of tourist is gathering around. Miroku starts to smile. Sango hits him over the head. "Note the slight toration in the stomach..." Bert starts, fading away in to a dim feminine monotone.  
  
"Is it just me that is totally scared by this guy?" Inu-yasha whispers.  
  
"Nope. Is he gay?" Miroku whispers.  
  
"Naw. Saw him staring at Sango before. Though he sure seems like it." Sango at the moment was squirming under Bert's gaze.  
  
"Just go away!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're really creepy, you know." He laughs.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He says, taking a step closer. Sango dashes into the crowd, screaming. Bert follows. Miroku sighs.  
  
"I'm going to go after them and make sure Bert doesn't scare her to much." Miroku too now has dived into the crowd.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome just stood in the middle of the hallway, wondering what to do next.  
  
"So...we probably can't catch up to them. The crowds are pretty bad in this place." Kagome starts, trying to think what to do. She brightens up. "Wanna get some pastries? You must be kind of hungry by now, and I'm guessing that you don't really actually wanna see this stuff. I've seen it about a billion times."  
  
"Whatever." He shrugs, following her out of the museum.  
  
A few moments later, they find themselves sitting outside of a café drinking good coffee and eating round baked pastries with little sugar cubes on the outside. (AN: Drool... They're so good...)  
  
"These are..." Inu-yasha mumbles through a mouthful of about three pastries. "Really really good."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome nibbles on one of them. "Most pastries around here are. In fact, we're kind of famous for it."  
  
"Hopefully Miroku and Sango are okay. I wonder what they're doing right now." Inu-yasha ponders, shoving another pastry into his mouth.  
MEANWHILE, IN THE MUSUEM  
  
"After this, lets go to ANGELINA'S!" Bert says, jumping up and down. He reminds Sango of a little puppy that keeps humping your leg and just won't go away. (AN... Ria... Heh.) So she finds herself leaning towards Miroku, almost clinging onto him to stay away from the short terror in front of her.  
  
Miroku enjoys every second of it.  
  
"No, Bert, we're not going to Angelina's." Sango says.  
  
"ANGELINA'S!"  
  
"No." Miroku sighs. This routine has been going on for an hour at least. This kid seems to have a strange obsession with Angelina's Café. (Author's note: Man, did they have good hot chocolate. :Drool: )  
  
They are almost through the museum now. They have just seen Cupid at Physce, a statue, which made the well-hidden hopeless romantic side of Sango. Not of her own free will, she shoots a glance at the American standing next to her.  
  
No.  
  
She can't have a crush on him. It's not possible. The pervert... she's only known him for an afternoon! It's much too short of a time to develop feelings for someone. Especially not enough time to develop feelings for a guy like Miroku.  
  
Despite this logical argument, a small seed of doubt within her chest is planted. Does she have feelings for him?  
  
For the moment, she shakes the strain of thought away. On the horizon the exit shines, a beacon of hope in a world of perverts and stalkers. A certain stalker who, she realizes, has been staring at the back of her head for the entire time.  
  
"Will you stop that?" She snaps at the short boy. He just smiles creepily in a way that makes her want to back away from him very quickly. The only way to describe the feeling produced by that smile would be this:  
  
Spiders crawling up the back of your neck.  
  
They are now with in the great hall of the museum, near the giant pyramid. Sango grabs Miroku's arms and starts walking quickly from their guide.  
  
"Well, it was very nice meeting you! See you later! Or not... but whatever!" She's almost running now, and Miroku is following her.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Miroku blurts out as he is dragged out of the museum. "What was that?" He asks Sango.  
  
"He was scary."  
  
"You shouldn't have worried Sango. I was there to protect you." He says, putting an arm around her shoulder. She blushes, and then feels something else. Very quickly her blush deepens into an angry flush.  
  
"PERVERT!" She screams, smacking him across his face so hard that a large and painful looking hand print shows up on his cheek.  
  
Inu-yasha looks up from his pastry in the courtyard.  
  
"Think it's Sango and Miroku?" He asks, turning to the girl who is drinking a coffee besides him.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Kagome says, standing and tossing her empty cup into a near by trashcan. She moves towards the gigantic glass pyramid. He shoves the last piece of the pastry into his mouth and follows her.  
  
Miroku and Sango emerge from the pyramid, one looking very angry and one looking like he's in a lot of pain.  
  
"Come on guys! It's time for dinner. We're going to my house." She grabs Sango's hand and pulls her forward ahead of the two boys.  
  
"Where were you?" Sango demands.  
  
"We went out to get some pastries. I've sent the Louvre five million times and he didn't really seem to be interested." Kagome shrugs.  
  
"Well you certainly left me in good hands. The pervert and the stalker. Wonderful."  
  
"Come on. You know you loved every second of it."  
  
Sango gets a little pink but says nothing. "And what about you? You seemed to be getting along pretty well with that Inu-yasha guy."  
  
"Well, he's not as bad as I thought, at least." She grudgingly admits.  
  
Little did any of them know what was to come with dinner.  
  
AN: So, did you like it? Please review! I put this out on a week day. Be proud of me. 


	5. Dinner from Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I did, however, own the only good steak on the trip. (Grins.) You'll see.  
  
AN: School is over and it's a celebratory updating spree! Yay!  
  
Exchange Student Inu-yasha Chapter 5: Dinning Out  
  
After a long day, Kagome and Sango decide to head over to dinner early. The school that Miroku and Inu-yasha came from offered to pay fro the dinners if they agreed to go to the restaurants that the school said. Kagome and Sango both had heard of the area in which the restaurant was situated, and both of them were a little nervous.  
  
"I have to warn you... the area that we're going to is a little... sketchy."  
  
"Really?" Miroku asks, sounding excited. Sango hits him over the head.  
  
"It's not the best neighborhood in town." Kagome says.  
  
"I think that I'm going to have to put this pervert on a leash." Sango groans.  
  
"I'll keep him in check." Inu-yasha says, grabbing him by the collar as Miroku tries to creep off.  
  
After walking by several sex shops, (many of which Miroku tried to escape to,) they finally arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"Oh god..." Kagome puts her head in her hand. "It's a tour restaurant. This isn't going to be pretty."  
  
"Why?" Inu-yasha asks.  
  
"They're usually very American."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That means they're awful." Sango says.  
  
The conversation ends as they walk into the restaurant and are seated. Their orders are preset, so they just sit back and relax. Their conversation is mostly small talk, broken up by Miroku groping Sango and Inu-yasha and Kagome bickering.  
  
The first course is a soup. After staring at it for a while, Inu- yasha is the first one who tries the dish.  
  
"How is it?" Kagome asks, leaning in.  
  
"It's some kind of cheesy corn soup. It's, well... it's interesting." Inu-yasha says, poking at the goopy yellow substance with his spoon. Miroku pushes his plate away from him slowly.  
  
"I'll pass on that."  
  
Inu-yasha looks down at his soup again and jumps out of his chair, face bright red and profanity spewing from his lips.  
  
"What is it, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
"The soup is eating my spoon!" He yells.  
  
"What?" Miroku asks, leaning over to look at what Inu-yasha was so terrified about. The spoon looks like it has just sunk a little bit into the soup. "You idiot. It's not eating-" Miroku starts, pulling the spoon out of the soup. He stops dead. The bottom of the spoon is completely gone, a twisted black stump where it once was.  
  
Inu-yasha turns green and runs to the bathroom. Kagome puts her hand over her mouth to conceal the fact that she's about to crack up. The look on his face was... well... priceless.  
  
Inu-yasha returns, looking quite disgruntled. He too pushes his bowl away from him like the other three already had.  
  
"I think our school hates us. They're trying to kill us off, Miroku." Inu-yasha says, dripping water into the soup. The water creates a small fizzy explosion when it hits the soup.  
  
"Yep. It's that or we have more enemies than we know. This is obviously the work of a skilled assassin." Miroku laughs.  
  
After a few minutes, servers dispose of the so-called-soup and the next course appeared.  
  
"Miroku, we're electing you to try this one." Sango says, looking down at the steak in front of her. It looks a little bit off.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because Kagome and I are hosts, and Inu-yasha almost killed himself once tonight." Sango replies.  
  
Miroku shrugs and tries a piece of the steak. It's surprisingly good, actually.  
  
"It's safe."  
  
Kagome tries hers, making a funny face as she chews.  
  
"Mine tastes like a piece of charcoal." She says, noticing now that the piece of steak is black and completely burnt. "I wonder how it got that way..." She wonders.  
  
Flashback to cooking  
  
Cook: (Notices a burnt piece of steak at the bottom of the grill.) Huh. I wonder how old this is? Days? Must have gone through at least five fires. (Plops it onto a plate.) Oh well!  
  
End Flashback   
  
Sango looks down at disgust at her piece of meat. It is so raw that it looks almost purple. Even for a French steak, it was unusual. She tries to cut a piece of it off, and notes with amazement that the steak scooted away from her knife.  
  
"Um... guys?" Sango say, eyes wide. "I think my steak is still alive."  
  
"Yeah, it does look pretty raw." Inu-yasha says.  
  
"No. I mean, still alive." Sango stutters. With that the steak flops of her plate and on to the tablecloth, leaving a brown print. The four watch, astonished, as the steaks wiggled out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to try mine." Inu-yasha groans.  
  
"Oh come on. It can't be much worse than a steak that's alive." Sango says.  
  
"Or a steak that has gone to hell and decided to come back to my plate." Kagome says.  
  
Inu-yasha sighs and then tries his own steak.  
  
Ten minutes later.   
  
Inu-yasha continued to chew his steak, with increasing frustration. Finally, he chokes it down, almost choking in the process.  
  
"I think my steak was a cow raised on only chewing gum. That was a damn tough piece of meat." Inu-yasha says.  
  
Sagno, Kagome, and Inu-yasha all turn to Miroku, who was about half way through his meal and looking like he was enjoying it.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"Alright. What do you want for the steak?" Inu-yasha asks.  
  
"Not something that you can give." He says, looking directly at Sango. She blushes and reaches for something to throw at him. She finds Kagome's nearly untouched piece of steak and chucks it at his face. It hits with a thud, and he fell out of his chair.  
  
"I think that steak WAS charcoal." Kagome speculates. Miroku groans.  
  
After the three conscious teens had devoured the one unlucky unconscious kid's dinner, desert came. Kagome pushed it away from her. Sango and Inu-yasha both devoured their strawberry mousse with vigor.  
  
As he finished, Inu-yasha looked up to see Kagome not eating her mousse.  
  
"Why don't you eat that?" He asks.  
  
"I'm not that hungry. Well, at least not hungry enough for this." She replies.  
  
"It was good. You should eat that. I would eat that."  
  
"I don't want to eat it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't!"  
  
"But it's really good!"  
  
Kagome has reached the end of her fuse by this point in the idiotic argument.  
  
"Then you eat it!" She exclaims, shoving the plate of mousse right on his face. The plate slides down, revealing an astonished looking pink face. Sango just laughed. Kagome fought the strong urge to lick the mousse of the tip of Inu-yasha's nose. Miroku twitched slightly. Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
AN: No idea how to end this, so I'll cut it here. All of the above events are true except for the killer soup. However, that soup was pretty nasty. I ended up being the only one with the good steak out of the three people who ordered. Needless to say, I ended up sharing my steak three way. And the mousse incident actually happened (minus shoving it in his face, though I wanted to.) but the kid was actually lactose intolerant and couldn't eat it.  
  
I just got an Ipod! It's mini and blue and I love it. (Not pink because I wanted to be a rebel. Heh.) 


End file.
